


A Muggle Halloween

by necessitas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessitas/pseuds/necessitas
Summary: Hermione ve Draco geleneksel muggle Cadılar Bayramınından çok Draco'nun hoşnutsuzluğunu kutluyorlar.





	A Muggle Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Muggle Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784268) by [BurrSquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrSquee/pseuds/BurrSquee). 



“Bana tekrar açıkla, Granger, bunu neden yapıyoruz?” Draco sordu.

“Çünkü bu Cadılar Bayramı.”

“Böyle söylemeye devam et elbet bir şey anlamına gelir,” Draco yüzünde tiksinti dolu bir bakışla söyledi. “Hiç Cadılar Bayramı için böyle bir şey yapmadım.”

Kendini nerede bulduğuna inanamadı; Hermione Granger ile birlikte, kollarını sıvamış, bir kabak içini dirsekle iteliyor ve titizlikle zarı ile tohumunu çıkarıyordu. Aptal bir muggle geleneği için böyle yaparlardı. Görünüşe göre oyulmuş bir kabak Jack-o-fener yapmak için gerekliydi. Çünkü kabak ile bir yüz “ruhları” uzak tutacaktı. Boş bir kabağın Kanlı Baronu uzak tutmasını görmek isterdi. Mugglelar ve saçma fikirleri!

Draco, bir inilti ile, Hermione’nin masaya yaydığı gazete üzerine bir avuç turuncu yapışkan çıkardı. Adeta Hermione bunun büyük bir pislik yapacağını biliyordu. Başlamadan önce bunu Draco’ya söylemeyi unuttu. Muhtemelen, çünkü yoksa bunu yapmayacağını biliyordu. Ama Draco bir bıçak kullanarak kabağı açtı ve içinde ki pisliği gördü. Ve protesto eder gibi baktığında, tüm görebildiği ona yalvaran kahverengi gözlerdi. Her zamanki gibi oldular. “Sadece dene,” dedi. “Eğlenceli olacak,” dedi. Ve böylece, yavaş yavaş kabağın içine elini koydu, hatta eli soğuk ve balçıksı madde ile karşılaşınca yüzündeki tiksinti dolu bakışı tutmaya çalıştı. 

Bu iş iğrençti, ve anlamıyordu. Ayrıca, eğer tüm bunları yapmak zorundalar ise, yapmak için neden sadece büyü kullanamayacak olduklarını anlayamadı. Ama hayır, Granger bunu muggle yolu ile yapmakta ısrar etmişti. Her zaman bir şeyleri muggle yolu ile yapıyordu. Ve her zaman onu da içine sürüklerdi. Ve bugün de farklı değildi.

“Gerçekten bundan hoşlanmıyorum.”

“Şu anda, gerçekten umrumda değil.” Kabağından yukarı bakmazken Hermione söyledi.

“Kabakların ne muggle cazibesi var,” Elini kabağın etrafında hissederken Draco sordu.

“Draco, her şeyin kabaktan yapılmış olduğu bir dünyada yaşıyorsun. Yargılama hakkına sahip değilsin sanırım,” Hermione omzunun üstünden kabağın içine bakarak söyledi. “Oymak için hazır gibi görünüyor.”

Draco’nun Jack-o-fener’in neye benzediği hakkında bir fikri vardı. Hogwarts Cadılar Bayramı ziyafetinde yıllarca onları görmüştü. Ne olduklarından emin değildi, ama her zaman yerinde görünüyordu, içlerinde mumlar ile birlikte. Şimdi yarı-muggle ve muggle-doğumlu öğrencilerin bunların bir parçası olduğunu anladı. Ama hala, elinde bıçakla bile oymanın ne olduğundan emin değildi.

Düzgünce kabağın kabuğunu soyarken Hermione’ye baktı. Oyulmuş parçaları kaldırırken çok kolay görünüyor gibi yaptı. Ve hepsinin başının üstü kapalı gibi görünüyordu. Kabuğunun üzerine bir işaret yaptığını görebiliyordu.

“Hep beni izleyecek misin?” Bir gülümseme ile bakarak sordu.

“Sadece nasıl yaptın… oymayı?” Bıçağını kullanarak kabağa jest yaparken Draco sordu.

Onun hayretiyle, Hermione’nin yüzüne kırmızılık süzüldü. “Ben… ben en az bir aydır bunu planlıyordum,” diye mırıldandı. “En az on çizim yaptım.”

Draco sadece bir homurtu yaparak aşağıda ki turuncu kabuğa baktı. “Ne oyacağımı nasıl bilmem gerekiyor?”

“Ne istersen,” Hermione omuz silkti. “Her zaman bunu tekrar yapabiliriz, eğer yaptığını beğenmezsen.”

Sessiz bir yorum yaptı, eğer bununla ilgili söyleyecek bir şeyi olsaydı bunu bir daha yapmayacağı olurdu. Bununla birlikte, oymaya başladı.

Daha sonra buna değer olduğunu itiraf etmek zorunda kaldı. Masaya içinde mumlar titreşen iki oyulmuş kabak oturdu. Hermione’nin kolu onun beline sarılmış olarak orada durdular. Hermione ona baktı ve büyük bir gülümseme verdi. Hermione işlerinden çok memnun görünüyordu.

“Bence kostümümü giymenin benim için zamanı geldi,” Hermione, Draco’dan uzaklaşırken söyledi.

‘Kostümler,’ Draco düşündü. ‘Şimdi de ruhları maskeyle kandırmak. Kabaklar yeterli değil miydi?’

“Neden ben hazırlanana kadar şekerleri dışarı vermiyorsun?” Hermione Draco’yu düşüncelerinden dışarı çekerken omzunun üzerinden sordu, ve yatak odasına yöneldi.

Şaka-yada-şeker. Anlayamadığı daha fazla muggle gelenekleri. Çocuklar kapıda kostümleriyle şekerler ve atışmalıklar için yalvaracaklar. Küçük veletler. Hiçbir ölüyü çocuk gibi bunu yaparken yakalamamıştı. Ama Hermione bir çocuk için çok eğlenceli olduğunu söylemişti, yinede onun ailesi bile şekerli yiyecekler geldiğinde çok katıydı.

Kapı çaldı, ve Draco kaseyi aldı, bir an önce halletmeyi kararlaştırdı. Kapıyı açtığında, oradaydılar. Muggle çocuklar. Çocuklar “şeker yada şaka” diye haykırdı ve ümitle çantalarını uzattılar. Draco kostümlerine bakmak için bir dakika aldı. Siyah pelerini ile bir kedi vardı, Hermione büyük ihtimalle “süper kahraman” olduğunu söylemişti, bir hayalet ve yeşil-yüzlü siğilli bir cadı. ‘Çirkin kalıplar.’ Her çanta içine şeker koyarken Draco düşündü. Bu uzun bir gece olacaktı.

Ancak daha fazla çocuk geldi, Draco’nun duyguları değişmeye başladı; çocuklarla konuşmaya bile başladı. Kostümleri tüm grubun birlikte giyinmesiyle çok ilginç görünüyordu. Bazıları, itiraf etmek zorundaydı, gerçekten çok şirindi. Ve bazı basit sorular yöneltti. Küçük kızlardan biri denizkızı gibi giyinerek tekerlekli sandalye ile ziyaret etmişti. Kuyruk tarafından söyleyebilirdi, ve kostüme iltifattan sonra çantasına birkaç şekerleme koydu. Ama kapıyı kapattığı gibi, zihni düşüncelerle fırıl fırıl dönmeye başladı.

Ama onun deneyimlerinin tümü iyi olamazdı.

“Şaka yada şeker!” dedi yeşil yüzlü çocuk Draco kapıyı açarken. Doğrudan küçük çocuk elini şeker kasesine atmaya çalışarak ileriye atıldı.

Draco çocuğun erişemeyeceği şekilde kaseyi kaldırdı. “Kurallar böyle değil!”

Çocuk dinliyor gibi görünmüyordu, boşuna kaseye ulaşmayı deniyordu. Sonunda durdu ve öfkeyle Draco'ya baktı.

“Şaka mı şeker mi dedim,” suratında tehditkar bir ifadeyle çocuk kızgınlıkla söyledi.

“Sana bir şaka yapsam nasıl olur, seni küçük bo-?” Draco başladı, ama Hermione kapıya gelirken susturuldu.

“Buyurun,” dedi, çocukların çantasına bir şey koyarken. Çocuk koşarak uzaklaşmadan önce Draco’ya dil çıkardı.

“Asla bir çocuk sahibi olmayacağım,” Kaseyi indirirken Draco amacından daha çok tersledi.

“Hepsi o kadar da kötü olamaz,” Hermione agresifçe onun eline bazı kıyafetler koyarken söyledi.

“Hayır,” Draco küçük çocuğu düşünürken söyledi. Hermione’nin ona verdiği kostüme bakıyordu ve durakladı. “Hermione?”

“Evet?”

“Bir kız vardı… tekerlekli sandalyede olan,” Draco tereddütle söyledi. Draco bir süredir sessiz olmalıydı, çünkü Hermione’nin ellerini kollarında hissettiğinde düşüncelerinden uyandı. Aşağı ona baktı. “Yürüyemiyordu, değil mi?”

“Büyük ihtimalle hayır,” Hermione sessizce söyledi.

“Büyü onu düzeltebilir mi?” Draco sordu.

“Sihir tekrar yürümesine yardımcı olabilir, ama düzeltilmeye ihtiyacı yok. Kırık değil, sadece farklı.” Hermione onun kollarını yukardan aşağı ovuştururken söyledi.

“Anlamıyorum,” Draco mırıldandı.

“Ailemdeki herkesten farklıyım,” Hermione mırıldandı, kollarını Draco’ya sararken. “Senden farklıyım. Çok uzun zamandır, buraya ait olmadığımı söylemiştin. Şimdi beni ‘düzeltebilir’ misin?”

Hermione onu daha sıkı tutarken Draco bir şey söylemedi. Hermione onu seviyordu, tıpkı eskisi gibi. Hayır, genç ve aptalken dediği her şeye rağmen, onu değiştirmeye çalışmamıştı. Zaten o zaman Hermione olmazdı.

“Hadi,” Hermione onun göğsünde boğukça söyledi, “Hadi git hazırlan.”

Draco uzaklaşmadan önce onu son bir kez sıktı. Ancak durdu, ellerindeki kıyafetlere bakıyordu. Siyah pantolon, beyaz örgü gömlek, siyah yelek ve garip bir kemer. Geri Hermione’ye baktı ve kulaklarını kapayan iki topuz saçını fark etti. Onu tuttuğunda onları nasıl fark edememişti. Giydiği beyaz elbiseyi nasıl fark edememişti.

“Ne olmamız gerekiyor?” Draco sordu.

“Ben Prenses Leia’yım ve sen Han Solo’sun.” Ona gülümserken söyledi. “Star Wars’tan.”

“Ne?”

Muggle karakter olarak partide elbiseli tek kişi değillerdi. Çoğu insanın büyücülük dünyasından olduğunu görünüyordu, ve sadece arkadaşları ve aileleri ile muggle tatilini kutluyorlardı. Ve hemen hemen herkesi biliyordu. Okul arkadaşları, okurken olanlar değil. Hermione ile, bazı şeyler değişmişti. Onunla birlikte başka biri olmuştu. Daha iyi biri. Ama hala bu insanlarla sosyalleşmenin zor olduğunu hissediyordu. Hermione onu yargılamıyordu, ama herkesten emin olamazdı.

“Merhaba Draco,” yumuşak bir ses söyledi.

Draco, Luna’nın elinde tüten bir içecekle yakınında durduğunu görmek için döndü. Yeşil süslü bir pantolon ve tişört giymişti. Sarı saçları içinde telli yeşil bitkiler vardı. Draco oun çıplak ayaklarını görmek için aşağı baktı.

“Senin ne olman gerekiyordu?”

“Ben bir denizkızıyım.” Cansız sesiyle söyledi.

“Pek bir denizkızı gibi görünmüyorsun.” Dedi Draco şüpheyle.

“Ah, pekala ben Pulu absens hastalığı çekiyorum. Deniz halkından aldığım kurtçuk kova paketlerini dolaştırıyorum. Paketleri nadir olsa da, bu hastalığa sahip olan deniz halkı yüzgeçlerinde ki tüm pulları serbest bırakıyor ve yüzgeçleri ikiye ayrılmış oluyor.”

“Anladım.” Draco mırıldandı.

“Denizkızı olmanın bir çok yolu var,” söyledi, yaşayan-varlık-meselesi.

Draco Luna’yı yıllar boyunca ilginç bulmuştu. Saçma fikirler ve saf zekanın tam karışımı onuna bölünmüştü. Ve bazenleri, bu akşam gibi, onun nebevi olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Ve kendisinin buna inanmadığını biliyordu.

“Hadi Draco,” Elini tutarken söyledi, “Mahfışlar etrafına toplanmadan önce partiye katıl!”

Parti eğlenceli olarak sona erdi. Onun beklediğinden daha eğlenceli. Luna haklı olabilirdi, kendini uzak tutmaması gerekiyordu. Bir içki eline ittildikten sonra, her şey daha kolay göründü. Kahkaha, konuşma, bazı geleneksel çocuk oyunları bile; hiç yapmayacağını düşündüğü her şey.

Sonra, Hermione ve Draco balkonda dururken kolları birbirlerinin etrafında soğuktan uzak tutmak için sarılmıştı. Aslında kabaklarını dışarı koymak için dışarı çıkmışlardı, ama görünüşe göre, Draco’nun kolları Hermione’inkiler etrafında, aklını başından alarak durdurdu.

“Bu gece iyi bir gece oldu,” dedi Hermione yanağını onun omzunda dinlendirirken.

“Mmm.”

“Teşekkür ederim,” dedi, “Her şeye katlandığın için. Benim için çok önemliydi.”

“Tabii ki.” Mırıldandı.

Draco onu hissetti, onu oldukça gördü, onu kollarında yükseltti. Ona bakarak, kolları kendi boynuna dolanmadan önce yumuşak bir gülümseme ve pembe yanakları fark etti ve dudaklarına karşı bir öpücük basıldı.

‘Cadılar Bayramı belki de bu tür bir kötü değildi,’ Onu geri öperken Draco düşündü.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bu hikaye 31 Ekim 2016 tarihinde Burrsquee adlı yazardan izin alınarak Cadılar Bayramı sebebiyle yapılan bir etkinlik için çevrilmiştir.]  
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler! Umarım okuduğunuzdan keyif almışsınızdır :) Küçükte olsa hikaye ve çevirim hakkında ki düşüncelerinizi duymak beni mutlu eder :) Kudoslamayı unutmayın! <3


End file.
